


Bite Marks

by MeChewChew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampire Estinien, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Estinien hungers.Aymeric offers.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Bite Marks

It has been weeks since Estinien has last fed and he _hungers_.

He hovers behind Aymeric as he discusses a proposal with Lucia. Not that he can hear anything over the roar in his head telling him to feed.

His eyes flicker down to Aymeric’s neck, where his nape is exposed just slightly between the beginning of his collar and the end of his hair. His lover, just like any good son of Ishgard, covers himself from head to toe. (Sometimes _too much_ in Estinien’s opinion.) Every inch of skin is covered _except there_ and the thought of touching a place so vulnerable, a place that makes him shiver, is _so enticing_.

Thankful he is for his helmet, covering the tinge of red bleeding into in his eyes. A sharp prick to his tongue awakens him from his trance and he’s quick to will away the fangs growing in his mouth.

Lucia leaves with a salute and a wary glance at Estinien before the door shuts behind her. It’s quiet except for the scratching of Aymeric’s quill against parchment and the flickering of fire by the hearth. Estinien doesn’t move, stands tightly wound by his side with the occasional lean against his chair. Aymeric doesn’t bother to ask at this point, lets Estinien do as he wishes while he works.

It’s not until the fire grows dim and Lucia comes back in for a final report that Estinien realizes how long he’s been standing there. Simply. Holding himself back.

She leaves and bids the Lord Commander a good night. Aymeric’s quill begins scratching again and Estinien can’t do it. His hunger gnaws at him, grates against him like he’s being dragged against a brick wall. He reaches down and lays a controlled hand against Aymeric’s, careful not to squeeze it too tightly in a loss of control. His lover stops and looks up at him, brows furrowed slightly. Estinien takes the pen and puts it back in its dock.

Aymeric shifts his chair back slightly to stand and Estinien places both his hands on his shoulders, squeezes tightly. If it hurts, Aymeric says nothing of it.

“Let us retire for the night,” he gives a gentle smile, places his own hands on top of Estinien’s reassuringly.

They extinguish the flames in his office and make their way back to Borel manor, side by side. The door to Aymeric’s room barely has time to close before Estinien wraps his arms around him, presses Aymeric’s back to his chest and rests his forehead against the nape of his neck. His fangs throb as they elongate in his mouth, panting slightly from controlling himself all day.

“Estinien?” Aymeric brings his hands up to wrap around Estinien’s arms entrapping him, running against his armor in a soothing manner despite his inability to feel it through the metal.

The dragoon dislodges his gauntlets hastily, letting them fall with a thud onto the carpet. Hands come clawing at Aymeric’s robes a moment later, unclasping the brooch holding his sash up, unbuckling his decorative pauldrons next.

Estinien lets go of him to messily fumble with his own armor, leaving Aymeric to divest himself of his gloves and ensemble. When they’re both down to their small clothes, Estinien scoops him up effortlessly and sits them on the edge of the bed.

Aymeric settles, legs straddling his lap and arms reaching up to cup his face. Estinien, for all his hunger, stares at him with nothing but love, hands resting against his waist. Despite his eyes glowing red and fangs peeking out between his lips, Estinien’s gaze is soft and twinged with concerned.

“I trust you,” Aymeric smiles, presses his forehead against his.

Estinien closes his eyes and breathes, lets out a deep sigh before reopening them and placing a chaste kiss against his lips. His hands wander up to push Aymeric’s fitted tunic down his shoulders, fingers feather-light against exposing naked skin. Bright blue eyes fall half lidded, a familiar haze settling over them. One slow blink later, Aymeric sits completely relaxed in his hold, mind quiet for once.

Estinien turns his head with a gentle finger, lifts his chin up to bare his neck, rubs a thumb against a sharp jawline. He squeezes Aymeric’s waist at the sight, control slipping at the proximity. He leans closer until his nose presses against soft skin, breathes in the scent of birch syrup and something distinctly Aymeric.

He shudders and licks a trail up his neck, from his collar to his jaw. Aymeric closes his eyes, squeezes his legs around Estinien’s just so. He’s so warm in Estinien’s hold, thrumming with life, heart beating underneath his lips, blood flowing through his body, _ready for the taking._

Estinien leaves open mouth kisses down his neck and stops over the spot that makes Aymeric shiver. His mouth widens and he tentatively presses the tips of his fangs against delicate skin as a warning, before biting down completely.

Estinien relishes in the gasp Aymeric releases and feels like a man possessed as blood begins to pool. His grip tightens on Aymeric’s waist, a moan slipping from his throat as he begins drinking his lover’s sweet blood.

A surge of strength coursing through his body with each swallow, a heat invading his veins. His cock strains against his breeches and he bucks up with a grunt to press against Aymeric’s, just as hard and wanting, a low whine escaping between his lips.

_More._

Aymeric exhales softly and begins to lean against him, hands slipping down his shoulders to rest on his arms. Estinien’s hand travel up his back to support him, hold him up as his strength begins to dwindle, body becoming heavier and sinking down further into his lap. A part of Estinien enjoys the way that Aymeric doesn’t struggle, sits limp in his hold as he drains him.

He digs his fangs in further, but never makes a mess, swallows every drop reverently. Aymeric’s heartbeat begins to slow, blood flowing slower to his mouth. His head falls forward to rest against his shoulder and Estinien fights with the hunger inside of him telling him to take _more_ , to take _all._

A growl leaves his lips and it takes everything in him to concentrate and dislodge his fangs from Aymeric’s neck, lapping at the wound with his tongue until it begins to close over. His fangs retract and he takes a moment to simply hold Aymeric in his arms, listen to him breathe, before guiding him gently onto the bed, dazed and limp as he is. He gives him a gentle kiss and Aymeric returns the gesture lazily, whines quietly when Estinien’s cock brushes over his.

The dragoon peels off the rest of their clothes and reaches over for a vial of oil, quickly uncapping it and coating his fingers. He pulls up one of Aymeric’s legs to rest on his shoulder, leaving tender kisses down the inside of his thigh. He sucks on the sensitive skin just as he inches one finger inside Aymeric’s hole. His lover whimpers and bucks his hips up just slightly, energy sapped.

His mouth leaves Aymeric’s thigh with a pop, teeth marks making an imprint. He licks up his cock, from the base to the tip with a flick, earning a shudder. Just as his sticks another finger in, his lips come to wrap around the tip. Aymeric’s leg shifts on his shoulder at the pleasure, moaning as Estinien takes him in further with each thrust. His head falls back with a gasp when Estinien turns his fingers up, swallows his cock to the base.

Estinien continues his ministrations, adds a third finger when he deems him ready enough, and looks up and watches Aymeric with nothing but reverence, taking in the way his lips turn, his brows furrow, his cheeks hollow; memorizing his features as he’s done so many times before.

Aymeric whimpers and Estinien pulls his fingers out, takes his mouth off his cock with a last swirl of his tongue. He sits up with a huff, readjusts Aymeric’s leg on his shoulder, and slicks his cock. Aymeric looks up at him with _that look_ that makes Estinien want to give him the world, that makes his heart swell and his chest constrict.

He guides the tip to his hole and presses in slowly, massages Aymeric’s thigh with his fingers until he bottoms out with a groan. He leans over to hover over Aymeric, stretches his leg up further so he can press in deeper, searches for that angle that makes Aymeric unravel.

“Estinien…”

He turns his head down to pull him into a kiss, thrusting in faster as Aymeric sings for him. Where Estinien is prone to fucking fast and hard, on nights when he feeds, he prefers to shower him with love, to take it slow and cater to him.

Estinien wraps Aymeric’s cock in his free hand and pumps. He shakes under him, moans unabashedly against him, and Estinien continues thrusting into him until he climaxes, fucks him through it until Aymeric is even more of a limp puddle beneath him.

Only then does he seek his own pleasure, lifting Aymeric’s other leg onto his shoulder and holding his hips down in a bruising grip.

“Estinien,” Aymeric whimpers, back arching in his haze.

“Aymeric,” Estinien grunts out, sucks another bruise onto the other side of his neck as he climaxes.

He takes a moment to bask in the afterglow before pulling out and grabbing a rag to wipe them down. Aymeric watches him blearily as Estinien picks up one limp leg, then the other, traveling up his chest reverently.

Estinien puts Aymeric’s arm gently back onto the bed and chuckles when he glances over to find blue eyes closed, breathing evened out. He tosses the rag to the side and leans down to place a kiss against his forehead and carefully checks the bite mark blooming across his neck, already in the midst of healing.

He carefully slots his arm under Aymeric’s head and turns him to the side, pulling himself closer until they fit against each other perfectly. With his other hand splayed on Aymeric’s chest and a last kiss to the nape of his neck, Estinien finally allows himself to rest, hunger satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> twittter @incorrectelezen or @mechewchew


End file.
